End Of Days
End Of Days Limited Time Mission Event available from January 5, 2012 to January 19, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds... Mission Re-Tuned Missions All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Alpha They say the world will end this year. They are right. - Rosario Dominquez I will be the one to end the world. - Rosario Dominquez #Make 6 items in the Speakeasy in Chicago. #Get 20 Crew Members in Chicago. (Gift Requests) #Fight 100 times in Chicago. }} In the Beginning I am making a list! Santa might have gone, but the naughty ones still need to be punished. - Rosario Dominquez They better watch out, they better not cry! - Rosario Dominquez #Activate 12 Crew Members in Brazil. #Rob 40 times in Brazil. #Job: Negotiate a Sit-Down with the Comando do Candiru (30x). (Recife) }} The Big Bang The enemy of my enemy is my friend? - Rosario Dominquez They are either with me or against me. - Rosario Dominquez #Clear 12 robbing boards. #Declare a War 4 times. #Loot 25 Beer Barrels from Set Up a Rum Running Base of Operation. (Lakeside Docks) }} Redemption Forgive me father for I have sinned. - Rosario Dominquez On the day of judgement who will they fear more - me or Him? - Rosario Dominquez #Ask for 20 Construction Workers from mafia. #Build 4 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Ice 40 opponents in New York. }} Resolution Over the years, I have ruffled a few feathers. - Rosario Dominquez They have made their move. Now, it is my turn! - Rosario Dominquez #Win 2 Wars. #Job: Dodge a Firebombing on Your Headquarters (40x). (Crosstown Showdown) #Acquire 15 Animals. }} Retribution It is all about momentum. No one can stop me now. - Rosario Dominquez Bone by bone, I will take what is rightfully mine. - Rosario Dominquez #Win 200 fights in Brazil. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) #Acquire 20 Henchmen. }} }} Armageddon The biggest party of the year has just started. Where were you? - Rosario Dominquez I hate party poopers. Let us make them sing! - Rosario Dominquez #Activate 12 Crew Members in Chicago. #Job: Narrowly Survive an Assassination Attempt (30x). (Crosstown Showdown) #Make 12 items from your Workshop. }} ... With a Whimper I read in a poem once: this is how the world shall end - not with a bang, but with a whimper. - Rosario Dominquez That was a very loud whimper, wasn't it? - Rosario Dominquez #Loot 20 Mediators from Catch a Saboteur. #Ask for 30 Satchel Charges from mafia. #Rob 30 Docks. }} }} Omega So this is what the end looks like. - Rosario Dominquez You and me - let us have a final drink together. - Rosario Dominquez #Loot 30 Wintermutes from fights. #Build 3 Weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Win 300 fights in Brazil. }} Post Script Did we do the right thing? It is so empty and boring. - Rosario Dominquez There is no such thing as a happy ending. Just new beginnings. - Rosario Dominquez #Clear 15 robbing boards. #Collect from your Headquarters 6 times. #Ice 100 opponents in New York. }} Category:Limited Time MissionsCategory:End Of Days